Change
by Iluvgone
Summary: An old friend comes for a visit, but when he arrives Finn notices something different about him. When Finn goes through a life-changing change, he will turn to Marceline the Vampire Queen for help. FinnxMarceline PLEASE REVIEW!:)
1. The Return of the Vampire

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic EVER and i'm hoping you like it. I absolutely love Adventure Time and this idea just popped into my head. It's ok to give me criticism, so long as it's not pointless and if you could stand to do it over PM that would be awesome. PM with any ideas so i can make the story mathmatical!:) So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: If i owned AT do you think I would be writing this?**

* * *

"Hello, _Finn." _growled a voice from behind the bushes.

"Whaa?" Finn spun around, who was just minding his own business while heading over to Marceline's house. Finn instantly drew his sword. Suddenly a boy, around 16 he guessed, jumped out of the bushes and pinned him to the ground.

"What the glob! Get off me!" screeched Finn as he noticed who he was. "Marshall?" asked Finn quizzically.

"Ha, I got ya pretty scared there didn't I?" laughed Marshall, throwing his head back. Marshall floated up off of Finn and settled down on a nearby rock.

"Uh, yeah right, and what _happened _to you?" Finn looked Marshall up and down, who was now pale and had bite marks kinda like Marceline's. He also realized he could float and had dark shiny hair.

"Oh yeah. A vampire bit me. Guess I'm one of those now. But hey, I've gotten used to it. "It has been like what, 6 years since I saw you last? Glob, your _sixteen_ now, you look so different! Where's that goofy hat you always used to wear?" asked Marshall taking in Finn's new appearance.

Once Finn had turned 15, he had decided to update his look a little more. Now, he chose to wear a dark blue V-neck t-shirt, blue skinny jeans with a hole on the right knee from where a whywolf had scratched him, black ripped up Nike high-tops and instead of his hat, he just went bare and had his hair cut every once in a while so it wouldn't get too long. Now it knida looked like Marshall's hair except it was blonde.

"Uh, yeah, I just felt like mixing it up. Who bit you?" Finn asked his old child-hood friend.

"Oh yeah, this crazy vampire, what was his name, Edwart I think? Thought I was putting some moves on his girl Bellie, which I wasn't, and totally just bit my neck. It was crazy man. She ended up runnin off with this werewolf guy, ha you shoulda seen the look on his face!" laughed Marshall. Marshall pulled out a bass guitar that looked very similar to Marcie's and started strumming a few cords.

"So, how's my stretchy bro Jake doing? Where is he anyway?" He looked around for the dog that was always by Finn's side.

"He went on vacation with his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn. He'll be back in like a week. I was just headed over to Marceline Abadeer's house. Wanna come?" asked Finn, hoping he would say yes.

"NO FRICKIN WAY." Finn's face fell in disappointment at not spending time with his two vampire friends.

"That girl is Hunson Abadeer's _daughter._ He is crazy dangerous. Phew, anyways, mind if I crash at the tree house for a night or two? I gotta rest before going to my next stop, which _no_ you cannot come along." snapped Marshall before Finn started begging to tag along. Finn frowned, and fist-bumped Marshall, agreeing that he could crash.

"Cool, thanks man. Now go and get it on with your lady friend." Marshall smirked and got punched in the shoulder by a very blushing Finn.

"What? No….were just friends….. um like…no." flustered Finn.

_Yeah, were just friends, it's not like I have a crush on her or anything. _

Although lately Finn wasn't so sure how he felt towards his sexy vampire friend. Marshall laughed and floated off.

"Hmm, but first, here." Marshall paused and sprinkled some black dust all over Finn. Finn coughed and waved away some of the suffocating dust.

"Hey! What was that for!" Marshall just smiled and flew away. When the dust cleared, he looked down at his hand. "Whaa?"

_Why am I all pale? _

Finn had become remarkably less tan, and felt something poking at his mouth. Finn opened his mouth and felt fangs poking out.

"OH MY GLOB I'M A VAMPIRE!" screamed Finn, terrified.

_Wait, that must a been what Marshall blew on me, why didn't he just bite me? Oh, I bet I can fly! _Finn started to lift off the ground, but quickly landed on his butt in the dirt. _Man, I need some help to get the hang of this. Marcie! She'll know what to do!_

Finn rushed off towards Marcie's house, hoping she could help him.

* * *

"MARCIE! MARCIE! MARCIE!" shouted Finn as he furiously banged on the door with both his fist. The door swung open revealing a very angry vampire. She was wearing really short jean shorts with a tight black tank-top that showed off all her curves.

_Wow, she looks really hot. Wait….what? Snap out of it Finn. This is Marcie were talkin about!_

"What the math Finn! I was in the middle of….oh no." Marceline looked him up and down and a ginormous frown formed on her face. "Who. Did. This." growled Marceline through her fangs.

"My friend Marshall Lee, he's a vampire, he….." Marceline didn't give him a chance to finish. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh Finn…..this is not good. What were you doing with a vampire! They're extremely dangerous!" shrieked Marcie.

"But Marceline, you're a vampire, and I hang out with you all the time." Finn gave a half-smile and tilted his head to the side.

"I know Finn. But that's different. I actually care about you." whispered Marceline looking down at her bare feet. She wiggled her toes in embarrassment.

Red started to creep up on Finn's cheeks. He quickly shook it off.

"Oh. The vampire queen has gone soft has she?" grinned Finn as he jumped to the side to avoid her fist. "Yeah whatever weenie." Mumbled Marceline annoyed. "Finn, I'm real sorry this happened to you, being immortal sucks." said Marceline sympathetically.

"Yeah, well I get to spend it with you. So it'll be awesome." Finn gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth. His cheeks became a bright red once again. "I bibent mean bu bay bat." mumbled Finn through his hand.

Marceline's eyes grew wide for a second, and then she blinked and grinned evilly. "Oh, really. Hero likes spending time with me?" snickered Marceline as she floated on her back around the room. Finn flopped down on the rock hard couch and watched her.

"I…well…..yeah…I….mean….we…are….friends and all." said a very flustered Finn who was still blushing madly. Marceline smiled and settled down on the couch next to him. "Ha alright chill weenie. I guess, we really will be best friends forever." Marceline chuckled. Finn smiled.

"So, um, I'm having some trouble flying and stuff and I'm globin hungry and don't really know how these things work." He pointed at his protruding fangs.

"Ok, well I'll show you how to suck the red from stuff, because you will _not_ be some bloodsucker, and then I'll teach you how to fly. I'll maybe even teach you how to shape shift. Hmmmm, this will be _very _fun." Marceline smirked.

* * *

**Well there you go! hope you liked it! Oh glob my spaghetti! *smoke alarm goes off* What parent would trust their 14 year-old daughter to watch the pot! WHY AM I STILL TYPING?! BYEEEE!**


	2. Vamp Lessons

**Hey people! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm not promising i'll update everyday, but I will try to at least update every other day. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The spaghetti was saved!. Yum:)**

**Disclaimer: Just...no.**

* * *

Finn looked out into the vast field of grass, with the sun setting it was beautiful. Finn looked around for his vampire friend. After he had asked Marceline for help earlier today, she had told him to meet her here.

"Where is she?" Finn thought aloud.

"I'm right HERE!" Marceline turned visible right in front of his face and scared the living daylight out of him. Finn shrieked and jumped backwards, almost tripping over the picnic basket Marceline had set down.

"What the glob Marcie! You almost scared me to death!" accused Finn. Marceline was too busy busting out laughing at Finn's girly scream.

"Oh man, you should have seen your _face._ You're a vampire now Finn, don't be such a weenie!" laughed Marceline. She floated down on the blanket she had spread out and actually laid down sideways, propping herself up on her elbow. Finn walked over and sat down next to her, leaning backwards and propping himself up with his hands.

"So, I'm guessing we're having a picnic." said Finn with a toothy grin.

"No duh Hero. What gave it away, the _picnic basket._" Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Heheh, so this seems like a….date." Finn grinned and Marceline threw a strawberry she had just drained at his face. He caught it in his mouth and ate it.

"Haha, very funny." She gave him a playful shove and flipped over on her back.

_This isn't a date….or is it? Do I even want it to be?_

Finn looked over at the vampire who was lying down closer than he had expected. Her onyx hair was sprawled out beneath her and her eyes were closed. She looked beautiful, and he would never tell her this, but she looked kind of innocent and cute. She reached over and picked up another strawberry. After she sucked the red out of it, Finn opened his mouth and went "Aaaaaa" She smiled and put the strawberry in his mouth. He realized that he didn't need to eat her grey strawberries, he could make them that way himself. He guessed it was just a habit between them.

_Oh no, I think I'm falling for my best friend! I can't be in love with her, I can't. But she really gets me, and it's so easy to talk to her…. I definitely don't have feelings for PB anymore, she's too sciency and has rejected me…..a lot. Flame Princess left me for some flame knight. That really hurt…..took me over a year to get over her and Marceline was always there to comfort me. It's her. It has to be. She's my soul mate and I have to tell her….somehow. Besides, now that I'm a vampire, we'll be able to be together…forever. _

"Finn, snap out of it. You zoned out again." Marceline snapped her fingers in his face and Finn blinked.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." replied Finn hazily.

"What about?"

_You._

"Um, just, how Jake was gonna react to me being a vampire." He lied.

"Yeah, It's gonna be really tough Finn. You're going to have to watch all the people you love pass away before your eyes." said Marceline with deep sadness in her eyes.

"Not all of them." He stared into her eyes and he felt his cheeks redden. She gave him a lopsided smile and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. Finn's face lit up a like a Christmas tree and fell backwards onto the blanket. Their heads were only inches apart.

"Oh Finn, you're such a weenie." She grinned. He smiled back.

"Alight, well do you want to get started on your lesson now?" asked Marceline, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course." Finn coughed and sat up.

_Oh glob I actually almost kissed her! This is not good, and I can't talk about my problems about her to her! I wish Jake was here, he's better than nothing, even if he really only know how to give love advice involving dogs and rainicorns. Man, how did I get in this mess?_

"Ok so first off, you need to know how to feed yourself, obviously." She picked up a strawberry and placed it by her fang. "Ok, so the way you suck the red from stuff, is by biting it, then it's like…..you just breathe….through your fangs sord of.

Finn tried it and it worked. "Algebraic! Mmm that tasted great!" Finn licked his lips and caught Marceline giving him a weird look. "What? Did I do it wrong?" worried Finn.

"No, I was just…..it's nothing. I just guess I'm getting used to the fact that you're a vampire….like me." She said it like there was something more she wanted to say.

_Does she….. have feelings for me? No it can't be…..and if she did it would just be because I'm a vampire like her and I'd be the only one who would be able to be with her forever._

"Cool, so now can you teach me how to fly?" Finn bounced up and down, excited at the idea of being able to fly.

"Alright Finn. How you fly….is think of it as you're like a plane. Just imagine yourself flying and you should be able to float off the ground. Once you get started, just sord of steer yourself where you want to go. Try it." explained Marceline.

Finn nodded and slowly started to float off of the ground. "Ha, I'm doing it!" Finn floated up about five feet off the ground.

"That's good Finn. Now try doing some tricks and stuff. She floated up beside him and watched him do a couple a flips and spins in the air. He soared up high into the air and felt as if he could touch the moon. Finn felt Marceline flying next to him and thought she looked more beautiful than the stars themselves. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of black hair from her pale face. Her eyes widened and he noticed she was blushing.

"Marceline I…" Finn was about to confess his feelings to her, when he heard a sound from down below.

"Hey Finn, I think that's LSP."

"Yeah it is, I wonder what she wants."

"Probably to flirt with you." Marceline smirked.

"What?! No way that's gross!" Finn blushed and flew down. Marceline was close to follow.

"Oh my glob Finn! Why the lump are you a vampire?!" LSP looked over to see Marceline land beside him.

"WHY THE LUMP DID YOU TURN MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND A LUMPING VAMPIRE!?" LSP jumped on top of Marceline and started attacking her.

"Finn, get this thing off a me!" screeched Marceline.

"LSP get off! And I'm not your future boyfriend!" yelled Finn as he pried her off of a very angry vampire.

"That's what _you_ think Fiiiinnnnn. You know you want these lumps."

Marceline rolled her eyes and Finn made a gag face.

"Besides, I didn't bite him. Marshall Lee did." explained Marceline matter of factly.

"Well actually he…." LSP cut him off.

"Oh yeah, Finn it's Jake and Lady Rainicorn. There in trouble. Lumpin big trouble."

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked the chapter. And DRAMA BOMB! What happened to Jake and Lady?! You'll just have to wait and find out!:)**


End file.
